My Dream
by DemonChild8900
Summary: The image before him was staring to wash away, like rain drops slithering down a painting a painfully beautiful one.


A/N: I know I know my other stories. Im sorry but I just couldn't help it.

My Dream

* * *

It was so bright and confusing, very surreal. Not so much a blinding light, just an odd brightness of all the colors surrounding him and sharper shadows accompaning them. It didn't feel like he was really in his body- more like watching that box thing in Kagome's living room only not.

Was he dreaming? It did, but didn't feel like it was.

He continued to walk in the tall grassy fields, his feet knowing the way his mind did not. Where on earth was he going? Walking further in the strange but familiar colors of the field, lighter in brown and green tones than they should be. The sky turning a duller blue yellowish color, it was slowly getting closer to sundown.

The sun shone lazily on him and warmed him to the toes, his heart sped up for an unknown reason. He was anticipating his arrival…but where?

Picking up his pace he practically raced down the small slope leading away from the sea of yellow-green towards and unfamiliar yet eerily familiar brown hut. It reminded him of Keade's yet it didn't. It's built was definitely similar, wooden with the mat as a doorway into the interior. But it seemed bigger, and held something exceedingly precious inside.

Or so his instincts told him.

Finally breaking through the thresh hold he glanced about inside to see what had been drawing him ever nearer to this place. The hut was definitely bigger, there was another adjoining room- not a shoji screen to block others view of what lay behind it, there was another room, for what commom peasnt had enough money to attain this hut? He felt that wasn't the only strange addition to this peculiar hut. He knew where everything was, the objects inside but it was like having anemia and being reminded of what he'd forgotten.

He knew this room, the step leading up the fire pit in the middle of the room, the pot hanging over the pit, the barred window to his left on the upper wall-even the way this structure was crafted, the very wood that was used he knew it.

Yet he was positive he'd never seen this place before.

Very very surreal…

Then he heard the creaking. Why he hadn't noticed before who knows, but surprisingly the sound didn't surprise him. It just filled him with a warmth bubbling in his chest wanting to escape. He shoved it down and tried vainly to put his normal scowl in place as he followed the sound of the noise.

He pushed back the mat heart still racing an excitement racing through him, not like the ones where he prepared for a battle with his foe. A different excitement, a more quite one…

He looked inside and his stomach dropped. The oddity of colors hit him again but it only invoked a calm confusing reassurance in him.

The room truly was bizarre for his time. It had two windows on the opposites walls, letting the light flood in, a bed-a bed! One of those things in Kagome's times, mattress and all with a quilt neatly folded on top. A dresser he'd seen in her room dozens and dozens of times and a wooden rocking chair (an item Kagome explained to him when he came across it while snooping through her dict-tion-airy) currently in use. The source of the creaking.

But more amazing still than the bed or dresser was what- or who, was in the rocking chair.

A woman with beautiful silky raven hair a little past her shoulders and a peaceful serene smile on her face while she held a while bundle in her arms. Her eyes filled with warmth as she looked down at the buddle, a heavenly maternal glow surrounding her only mothers attain.

It was his shard detector. His Kagome.

He couldn't breathe.

She looked up, gentle smile in place and if it were possible atmosphere grew lighter with happiness. And she looked up at him with that smile, the one only meant for him.

"Welcome home. We've been waiting."

_We? _

With that he looked in her arms and the cloth, as if responding to his gaze, moved aside for him to see with it held within it.

The feeling in his chest intensified as he gazed down at his son.

Only two months but the looks of it- hands smaller than Shippo's, clawed, reaching out towards his parents for physical reassurance, and small cooing noises escaping but nothing shrill or unpleasant. Half lidded golden eyes starred up at him, with matted black hair a slightly lighter shade than his mother's and small triangle ears on top of his head. Identical, black and twitching slightly.

Slowly she rose on her feet and carefully held out the bundle to him he walked towards he, but with each step he took he felt as if he was slowly sinking, like quicksand.

The image before him was staring to wash away, like rain drops slithering down a painting- a painfully beautiful one.

He reached up to them, he couldn't leave they needed him. He wanted them, he had to protect them, to protect her. To watch him grow. To be the father his never was. To finally have a family of his own.

Falling within the darkness, harsh and deafening compared to the heavenly colors that he had left he realized- **none** of it was real.

With that startling jolt he came back down to reality in her arms. Into the arms of death.

Those cold arms, the dulled faded colors of blues and blacks. Except for red. This red was too vibrant, it hurt and shone like blood. The only vibrant color, but not at all soothing as her colors had been. They had been perfect, the family he had never had. Comforting, unlike the woman in his arms.

And suddenly he hated her. For one moment he regretted his promise to her, he regretted keeping it but most of all he regretted leaving the girl he left behind. She wouldn't be by his side any more, she wouldn't be surrounded but that heart warming glow…

Kagome…gods he'd miss her…

If only he could take it back. He could be with her and make his dream of their happy family a reality…

"Are you ready?"

But he couldn't, he had some honor left. He wouldn't go back on his word.

Tilting his head down to his former love he nodded in affirmative, not trusting his mouth to not say something idiotic. He would keep his word, but it didn't mean he'd like it.

She smiled hollowly at him and he wondered if she could read his mind. Could she see how much he didn't want to do this? Did she see the enticing thoughts of the other woman and his non existing child? Of how much he had hated her in that one second?

No. She didn't need to. She could read his eyes. She always could.

And it pleased her.

"It's time Inu-Yasha."

He nodded again to her, "Alright Kikyo, I'm ready."

He would miss the colors. Of the things he couldn't have. The child he could have had with Kagome if only he hadn't…if only…

She wrapped her icy hands around his waist and the soul stealers surrounded them, circling them slowly making him some what claustrophobic. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in turn and laid his head upon hers.

_Goodbye Kagome…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: How do ya like them apples? I thought that was pretty trippy, I mean, if you could really see the images in my head when I wrote this they were pretty crazy. Really awesome. Damn I wish I could just transfer the images to the computer, but sadly no….the best I could is draw them. That wont do it justice….review please!


End file.
